Twisted Fate: An Alternate Reality HP FanFic
by theLibrarianWolfy
Summary: In this fic, together we journey into the what ifs of the Magical World. What if a single character lived and changed the course of Harry Potter's life forever. Join me as we discover the what ifs in Twisted Fate.
1. Chapter 1: History Shall Rewrite Itself

**Chapter 1  
><strong>  
>The winds whipped at Severus Snape's cloak as he ran through Godric's Hollow to the Potter's house. He had just learned that the Dark Lord now knew of where the Potters were and he knew that if he did not get there in time the woman of his dreams would die at the hands of the Dark Lord.<p>

He went storming through the front door noticing noise coming from the back of the house. He rushed up the stairs two at a time to find Lily and Harry in the nursery. The woman's eyes were puffy and full of fright as Severus came to her side.

"Where's James?" he asked hating the sound of the name of the man who had stolen Lily from him on his tongue.

"He.. he went downstairs when he heard the door being blasted in," Lily said. Suddenly a man's scream came from downstairs. Lily panicked and tried to grab Harry out of his crib. Footsteps were coming up the stairs. Snape pulled her away from the crib and towards the closet.

"Hide there is nothing you can do for him," Snape said going into the closet with Lily and holding his hand over her mouth. The Dark Lord himself came into the room and she struggled against Snape's grip. Snape started crying knowing he was hurting Lily but he could not lose her.

The Dark Lord raised his wand to use the killing curse on young Harry and he felt Lily continue to struggle and a strange glow came from Lily's wand hand. The Dark Lord cast his curse but the killing curse did not work. It backfired on the Dark Lord thus destroying him. Young Harry was perfectly alright except for a lighting bolt shaped cut on his forehead.

Lily rushed out and scooped up her son as Severus felt stunned. How had a mere babe survive a killing curse from the Dark Lord?

He watched Lily hold her son tightly to her bosom and wished he had not had to put her through what he just had done but what if he had been the only reason why Lily survived?


	2. Chapter 2: The End Yet the Beginning

**Chapter 2**

The next few months were filled with celebrating for the Magical world. James Potter was considered a hero even though he had not been the one to destroy the Dark Lord. He was awarded the Order of Merlin First class in his honor but no matter what the magical community did Lily felt hollow inside.

Little Harry was so famous now that it seemed like everyone would want to have him as their own. Lily did not want this for her son but what could she do? She was worried that the remains of the Death Eaters would come after her son. How could she protect him from them?

Severus had been by Lily's new house almost every day since the fateful night when the Dark Lord fell. He was worried that Lily was not going to get any better and it hurt him to see her suffer so.

He often brought a little present for Harry when he came. The little toddler started running as best as he could towards Severus when he came in the door at every visit screaming "Seva" since he could not say Severus. Snape could not help but smile and scoop up the son of James Potter every time he came into that house. He had started to fall for that little boy because in a way it seemed like Harry could have been the son he would have had if he had been the one to marry Lily.

Severus didn't notice at first that Lily had started to notice how he acted towards Harry. It wasn't until almost a year had passed that he started noticing little things Lily would do.

She would smile at him as if he were James. She'd gingerly touch his arm to try and comfort him when he seemed upset. But the biggest thing she did happened the second Christmas after the death of James.

Lily Potter kissed Severus Snape as little Harry tore into the packaging of a toy broom Severus had bought him for Christmas.

It was only then that Severus Snape realized that Lily Potter loved him as much as he loved her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

**A/N: As always all characters and such belong to J.K. Rowling. People are going to hate me in Chapter 4 I am sure of it. Hoping I get a Beta to tell me whether or not it will be too much at once.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

When Harry was five they decided to get married. It did not bug harry one bit because he had already begun to see Severus as his father.

Young Harry stood by Snape with the rings and watched as Lily was escorted down the aisle by Sirius Black.

Not long after the death of James, Peter Pettigrew was arrested for betraying the Potters. If Lily hadn't survived they would have blamed it all on poor Sirius. Lily, James, and Sirius had been the only ones to know about the last minute change in the Secret Keeper.

Severus didn't really care for Sirius being here but he kept quiet. Sirius had been Jame's best friend and considering how shattered Lily had been at the death of James this was for the best.

Little Harry smiled and grabbed Severus's hand provoking a smile from Severus now. After today Harry would be his son. After today Lily would be his wife. After today he would have a family.

Severus had a job that could make it so he could support his new family. Being potions master at Hogwarts was great but he would have to be away from Lily and Harry for several months at a time. Perhaps he could get them a house in Hogsmeade so he could see them whenever he wanted.

The wedding was simple yet beautiful. With heartfelt vows they were wed and Lily became Lily Evans Snape. Harry Potter looked up at his new father and smiled and said, "Does that mean my name changes too, dad?"

"Only if you want to," Severus said looking down at Harry, "I would never make you change your name if you didn't want to, son."

Little Harry thought for a minute and said, "I won't change it because I want my momma to stay happy. She wouldn't want me to change it."

Severus just smiled and took Harry's hand and walked with his son to where Lily stood surrounded by her friends. The way she smiled at the two of them warmed his heart. Things were going to turn out for the best.


	4. Note to Followers

Dear followers,

I am not dead. These are not dead. Soon I will update all fics. Perhaps this weekend. I have not heard from my beta in ages.

~Wolfy who is considering a name change and may in fact do that as soon as I send this out


End file.
